Hao Yue
}} Hao Yue was from the Moon God Hall in the Saints' World. She is addressed with a "Fairy" '''for her beauty was considered otherworldly. In the Tian Yuan Realm, she was a legendary character that reached the peak in only two thousand years at the time. Never did they know that she was a reincarnation of a fallen saint of a higher plane. She met Jian Chen at the Fragrance River where she took You Yue as her first disciple. Appearance Usually addressed as a 'fairy', her beauty is otherworldly and is at a level that can even outshine the moon and stars. A type of beauty that can captivate an entire nation into submission. Her radiance can even capture the hearts of resolute and determined men. Described as a woman in a white dress as pure-white moonlight revolved around her. Her beauty was striking. A bright moon seemed to exist behind her, making her seem like an immortal crossing the moon. She seemed otherworldly, having transcended mortal affairs. The presence she gave off was as tremendous as the ocean, and it directly enveloped the entire mountain range. It was extremely terrifying, and it was enough for the surroundings to shake and the clouds to churn. Personality Hao Yue has a very reserved character and rarely shows much emotion. She is particularly cold and indifferent to cultivators who are ants due to her vast cultivation. To her friends and family, she is caring and considerate. She likes to tease Jian Chen in particular Legend In the Tian Yuan Continent, there were many who had heard about the legends of fairy Hao Yue from long ago. Fairy Hao Yue was a prodigy, an unprecedented genius at cultivation. It took her just a little more that two thousand years to reach the peak of Saint Emperor, coming only an inch away from surpassing that. Even in ancient times, there was no one who could compare to her cultivation speed. After reaching the peak of Saint Emperor, she had even flown to the distant moon all by herself. She set foot on the unfamiliar territory that people rarely ever went to, collecting valuable resources to build her divine hall. Her abilities were so great and her powers were so outstanding that even among all the Saint Emperors, there was rarely anyone who could match up to her. Synopsis '''Hao Yue is the daughter of the Moon God from the Saint Realm. She is listed as 3rd in the God King Ranking. However, several hundreds of thousands of years ago, she fell to the Tian Yuan Continent due to a plot of Nan Potian. In the Tian Yuan Continent, she was known as the most powerful Saint Emperor, until she disappeared together with her uniquely powerful Bright Moon Divine Hall, and was thought to be dead. However, her Divine Hall shockingly re-surfaced from the depths of the Fragrance River near the City of God, and its doors opened to invite cultivators up to the Saint Ruler level. But, the divine hall trapped all who entered it and was slowly taking away their cultivation. Cultivation Mirror of the Moon God Cultivation Method * This was the cultivation method that her great father, the Moon God, used several tens of thousand years of effort to create specifically for her. It takes from the fortunes of nature. It is said that it's so wondrous that even if its cultivated by people with ordinary talent, they will have quite the future. Items Bright Moon Divine Hall * It is an extremely durable divine hall in the standards of the lower realms and is made from materials that can only be found on the moon, thus its uniqueness. * Within the divine hall, Fairy Hao Yue can display the strength of a Peak Returnance expert with no problem. * The divine hall is now located in the back courtyard of the city lord’s estate in Flame City. It was the only forbidden region and no guards patrolled it. Moon God Scepter * The Moon God Sceptre was a sceptre Fairy Hao Yue made after collecting materials according to the design of her father’s sceptre. * It was made out of some unknown crystal and was as light as a feather. One could not feel any weight at all. The entire sceptre was clouded by a faint layer of Moonlight Force, shining with a hazy glow. Vaguely, one could see a simple pattern on the sceptre. References Category:Allies Category:Characters with an Innate Constitution Category:Female Human Category:Moon God Hall Character Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race Category:Project Saints' World